The Beginning
by Tree Flower
Summary: Summary gonna change. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_It was a starry night, and the full moon was out. Kakashi and a little girl were sitting next to each other on top of his apartment building. The girl was 6 years old, with long blonde hair that went all the way down her back, and had bright blue eyes._

"_It's a pretty night, ne, Kaka-nii-san?" The girl asked, looking at the full moon._

"_Yes, it is," Kakashi replied, looking down at the girl. The mentioned girl looked troubled, as if something was going to happen._

"_Is there something wrong?" He asked her, just to make sure._

_She moved a bit, thinking whether she should tell whatever it was to him or not._

"_gomen," she finally said, almost a whisper but loud enough for Kakashi to hear._

"_For what?" he asked, confused as to what she meant._

"_For this!" she yelled, then before Kakashi could react, she took out a kunai and stabbed it into his stomach. He got pushed off the building, which was only about two stories high, and landed on the floor. Kakashi was so shocked at what just happened he couldn't move, or maybe it was whatever was coated on the kunai that did it._

"_Nani?" Kakashi finally gasped out, "Why?"_

_Some other girl landed right next to the girl._

"_Can we go now?" the other girl said, "Orochimaru-sama is waiting for us."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened. He tried getting up to try and stop them, but his whole body was numb._

"_You won't be able to move, Kaka-nii-san," The girl said, then looked at the other girl. "Lets go."_

"_Finally," the other girl said, and waited for the girl to leave first._

"_Sayonara, Kaka-nii-san, you won't remember anything about me," the girl said, then made a few hand seals, "Memory-no-jutsu!"_

**Ashhie's Notes**: Before you go and say "WTFOMFGWHERESNARUTOWHYTHEHELLDIDTHATHAPPENOMFGOMFGOMFG!!?!?!?!" Read this first! This is one of those "future fics" when all the characters have kids and junk. That includes Hinata and Naruto getting a daughter. coughspoilercough Now I want this to be an awesome series on fan fiction so don't be making me sad.

I use flames to load up my flamethrower!

I use flames to warm me up!

I use flames to help me write better!

I use flames to create the perfect hot chocolate!

So anyway, R&&R

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1

A girl with blonde hair was walking down some random dirt path, not knowing where she was going. Of course, she did not know because she was well, lost. This girl was wearing a black trench coat, black ninja sandals, black skirt, black shirt, and well, black ninja gloves. You know those gloves with the metal plates on the back. Yup, those were the ones. Oh, and she was wearing black sunglasses and a cloth face mask that covered the bottom half of her face, which was colored, and yes you guessed it, black.

"**_Ok gaki, where are we going?" _**Something shaped like a fox in her mind said that.

'_Err….somewhere!'_

"**_You're lost aren't you?" _**The fox said in a dull voice.

'_WE ARE NOT LOST UNTILL I SAY SO!' _the girl yelled into her mind and continued following the path.

A few minutes later after walking she stopped and sighed

'_Yup, we're lost.'_

She walked a few more steps and she was suddenly surrounded by ninjas. However, these were not just any ninja; they were part of Konoha's ANBU team.

"Ok, what do you guys want?" she questioned, looking at all of them.

"We are ordered to bring you back to our Hokage." One of the ANBU said that while looking at her.

"How did you guys find me?" she asked, wondering about how they found her, and if she left the water running in her cabin.

One of them pointed at something and she looked in that direction. Over there was the huge gates of Konoha. She sweat dropped and backed up a bit.

"Well, it was nice having a little reunion but…I gotta go! See you guys later!" after saying that, she went to jump out of the circle they made around her, but one of them grabbed her ankle. She suddenly turned into a log in the ANBU's hand.

"What the…where did she go?"

"She's getting away! Get her!" One of the ANBU pointed at the girl, who was already 20 feet away from them.

"Haha, they'll never get me!" she yelled aloud, looking back at the ANBU team not that far behind. She suddenly bumped into something, or someone. She looked up to see who it was, and just her luck it was what looked to be the ANBU squad's leader. She was about to run off again when some idiot, who she was going to beat up later, chopped her in the back of the neck and basically knocked her out.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

The girl woke up, and noticed she was tied to a chair

"Ahh, I see you woke up."

Of course, our favorite girl looked in front of her too see…

Konoha's seventh Hokage, Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru, long time no see," she said casually, as if they were talking about the weather.

"A long time? I haven't seen you for six years!"

"That's not a very long time."

Konohamaru sweat dropped, "Anyway, what I need to know is where you've been for the past six years," he said, shuffling some papers and putting them in one pile.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," she replied, looking around the office. "Hmm, that vase is new, where'd you get that?"

Ignoring the last thing she said, he said casually while putting more papers into another pile, "Anyway, I'm going to put you on a genin team."

"What makes you think I'm staying?"

"We can protect you from your…enemies," Konohamaru stamped a paper and signed another one.

Thinking for a minute she replied with a simple, "No."

The girl suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage bunshin…" he said and then called a few ninjas to get her before she leaves Konoha, or even the border.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

"It's a good thing I still have my Konoha headband," she muttered to herself as she walked around Konoha. She was wearing black pants and a red shirt, both with the Konoha swirl on them. Instead of her mask she had a red scarf covering half her face.

She noticed some ninjas heading towards the North gate.

'_Probably trying to find me,' _she thought, grinning.

The girl, whose name we'll find out like never walked into a dango shop and ordered some dango. She sat down and started to eat.

"…and I heard the other day that one of the genin on team 7 was a spy," She heard this from a table not too far from her and she decided to listen in.

"Which genin was it? Surely not the Hyuuga?"

"It was that Koi kid."

"You mean that one kid who was obsessed with fish?"

"Yea the very same.

"What happened to him?"

"He died from a curse seal that was located on his right arm"

"A curse seal? You mean like…"

"No this seal was a picture of a fox with a snowflake on it."

"Isn't that the seal of the silver kitsune?"

"Yea it is, and that seal has been slowly killing him all the way up to the day he died."

"What did the Hokage say about this?"

"I was there when he examined the chakra that was still in the seal and he didn't look very happy."

"Is that all?"

"He said that the chakra in the seal wasn't the silver kitsune's chakra,"

"Who's was it then?"

"It was the…"

"Miss, would you like more dango?"

She looked up and saw the store owner looking at her. She kindly said no, paid the man, and walked out, while two jonin looked at her with the same question in their head.

Who was that girl?

BORDERBORDERBORDER

"So, did any of the teams find her?" Konohamaru asked, looking at the 5 ninjas in front of her.

"No, but if I may Hokage-sama, what is so important about this girl?"

"Um…"

Just then, the same jonin from the dango shop opened the door and exclaimed, "Hokage-sama I just saw some girl pretending to be a Konoha ninja!"

"What did she look like?" he asked while silently thanking Kami from answering the question the leader from the search team asked.

"She had blonde hair, a scarf around her mouth, black pants, red shirt, and had a Konoha headband on."

Konohamaru looked at the search team leader and said, "Well there's your lead, you know what to do."

The leader bowed and they all left the room, while Konohamaru said something to his secretary through the intercom on his desk.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

"_Bait set, now time to follow through." _An exact replica of her wearing the same clothes she was wearing at the dango shot was standing next to her. She herself (AKA not the clone) was henged to look like an academy student.

"You know what to do, just walk around town for an hour and if they don't kill you by then try getting out the main gate," she said that to her clone. The clone nodded and then poofed away. She walked over to the park and started playing on the slide.

"_This is fun, I should henge into a little kid more often!"_

"_**Why would you do that?"**_

"_Weren't you listening? Because it's fun!"_

"Hey wanna play with us?" some girl asked.

"Okay!" she replied, knowing this will help her hide a little longer.

"My name is Karen, what's yours?"

"Oh I'm Tsukiko!" She, now known as Tsukiko, exclaimed, using one of her friend's name.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

The clone was eating an apple and was walking around the shopping district. It sensed that it was being followed so it jumped onto a building and headed towards the main gate.

"_Ne, I'm being followed way before they should, what do I do next?"_

"_Go into the Yamanaka Flower shop and henge into a random person. Go and buy a lily and a rose."_

"_Hai!"_

The clone stopped running and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the search team confused. It appeared in front of the Yamanaka Flower shop and henged into some random person and walked in.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The person behind the cash register looked at the clone.

"I need a lily and a rose please."

"They're over there, pick any one you want."

The clone picked a lily and a rose, paid for them, and left. Meanwhile the person, also known as Yamanaka Ino, watched the clone leave while thinking, _"Why is there a clone buying flowers and why does this chakra seem familiar?"_

BORDERBORDERBORDER

"Tsukiko…" Karen said slowly.

"Yea…?" 'Tsukiko' asked slowly.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

Everyone started running away from Tsukiko while she chased them.

"Tag!"

Ahh, the joys of innocence.

"Karen! Get your brother! We have to go now!"

"Aw, Tsukiko I have to go now, maybe we'll meet at the Academy tomorrow?"

"Sorry I wish, but I don't live here. It's my last day in Konoha and I have to leave early in the morning"

"Maybe we'll meet again someday?"

"Yea," she smiled. "Maybe someday."

She waved to Karen as she left. She sat on the swing.

"_RK calling clone, RK calling clone."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Amazing, you didn't get caught."_

"_What do I do next?"_

"_Do jutsu A1-3B on flowers and continue on whatever you were doing"_

"_Hai!"_

She got off the swing and started to leave the playground when she felt some chakra return to her.She knew what happened to her clone but she continued walking as if nothing happened. Suddenly, she couldn't move at all, as if she was under…

"Kagemane no Jutsu: success."

She dropped the henge reverting back to her normal all black clothes.

"We got you trapped now, so what are you going to do now?"

"This," she said, and she sunk into the shadow with a 'you've been owned' face.

"What the…"

"How did she…"

"Find her!"

She sighed from behind a tree and sat down on the ground. She looked up at the sun and sighed again.

"1:25 already and I didn't eat much," she muttered as she stood up. Her ear twitched and then at ninja speed she started running as the search team came in sight.

"Kuso, how did they find me?" she asked herself as she suddenly bumped into someone.

She stood up and started running again while saying "Gomen!" to the person. The person was about to stand up again but got trampled by all 24 legs (meaning that there was 12 people BTW).

She felt a whole bunch of weapons fly at her, all of them missing. She jumped onto a roof, dodging a few more pointy items of doom.

"My luck is going to run out soon…" she muttered, and just as she predicted a senbon hit her in the neck, and all she saw was the sky as she fell onto the roof.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

Once again she found herself waking up tied to a chair. Looking out the window she noticed that it seemed to be around 6 or 7 o' clock.

"I hate you."

"So, will you stay in Konoha?" Konohamaru asked, ignoring what she said.

"On one condition," she said after a while.

"What is it?"

"I'm assuming you want me for a mission, correct?"

"Uh, yes."

"I want you to double the amount of money you're going to give me."

"Is that all?"

"I'll tell you the other one some other time."

"Now that we got that covered lets," he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Uh...Konohamaru, you…wanted…to…see…...me?"

"Yea, Kakashi this will be your new genin student and she will be living with you for a while."

There was silence. The girl who's name will be mentioned in a minute stared. Kakashi stared. Then…

"NANI!?"

In the blink of an eye she went from being in a chair to beating up the poor Hokage to a pulp. Kakashi stared. After all, it's not everyday you see some random girl beat up the supposed strongest ninja in the village.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

"I can live by myself, what's the point of sending me to live with someone?" She muttered to herself.

"Well, here we are, my apartment," Kakashi said, taking out a key and unlocking the door.

Muttering threats to a certain Hokage, she followed him as he led her to a room.

"This will be your room for the time being," He said, his eye turning into an upside-down U. "Sorry it's a bit dirty, but I haven't bothered trying to clean the room out after whoever stayed in this room left."

"Eh, whatever."

Kakashi left her to do something around the village, and claimed that "It was very important."

She went into the room, dropped her traveling bag on the floor, and went into the bed, remembering the "conversation" they had in Konohamaru's office.

_Flashback_

_She was tied up in the chair again, with two ninja standing next to her to make sure she doesn't attack the Hokage again._

"_Kakashi you will make sure that K…"_

"_Hina." She stated._

_Konohamaru stared at what was now named Hina before continuing, "You will make sure that _Hina _will not try to leave, escape, or destroy Konoha at all."_

"_Baka-kage! I can live by myself!" Hina exclaimed._

"_But I can't trust you to leave, escape, or destroy Konoha, so you will live with Kakashi until I say otherwise."_

"_Uh…do I have a say in this?" Kakashi asked._

_Both Konohamaru and Hina shouted, "No!" before they continued arguing._

_End_

"Baka-kage and his stupid decisions.." she muttered before deciding to look around the room.

"Still the same after all these years…"

Hina sighed as she fell asleep on the bed.

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

Eh, so I have a reason why this chapter was updated…uh…later than I expected.

My brother.

Yup. He hogged my poor compy! huggles

Oh and also because I didn't like how the chapter first ended up so I changed it…about like a bazillion times.

Anyway please review! It what makes me happy!

Update Schedule:  
Expect the next chapter and an omake before the end of the year.

**Next chapter:  
Hina meets her new genin team! Kakashi is her sensei? Expect a flashback or two, and a Hyuuga's suspicion. Omake at the end for new years!**


	3. Chapter 2

"_What is so important that you have to wake me up from my sleep?" Tsunade yelled as she opened the door to her room and looking at Shizune._

"_Tsunade, the Hyuuga compound is being attacked right now!"_

"G_et all the ninja's available right now and send them to the Hyuuga Compound right now!"_

"_Hai!"_

**Chapter Two**

Kakashi was on his way towards the Memorial Stone early in the morning, the same thing he does every day.

How early you may ask?

6:00 AM to be exact.

As he walked up to the Stone, he saw someone already in front of the stone. Whom ever it was turned around and gasped. The person then jumped away, confirming that the person was a ninja.

"Hmm, wonder who it was," He mused as he stood in front of the stone. He noticed the person left two flowers in front of the memorial. A lily and a rose to be exact.

**BOREDBORDERBORDER**

Hina was walking towards her new teams meeting place, a red bridge over the river.

"Why didn't he just come with me?" Hina muttered to herself. "For all he knows I could probably get lost, or even leave."

She, with her usual outfit, was wearing a black cloth Konoha headband on her forehead.

"Eh, wonder why I ended up walking towards Konoha in the first place," She asked herself, not looking at what was in front of her. Hina ended up bumping into someone.

The person, who was an old lady, dropped her groceries.

"Sumimasen (1), I wasn't looking," Hina apologized, helping the old lady pick up her groceries.

"It's okay," the old lady said, taking all her groceries into her hands. "I'm Yoake."

"I'm Hina,"

"Maybe we'll meet again," the old lady said, and walked away.

"Well, that was weird," Hina said before she continued walking towards the bridge.

After a bit, she finally reached the bridge.

"Ahh finally," she said, but then noticed something. "Hm, shouldn't there be other people here?"

"HYAAA!" Someone landed in front of her.

"What the…" Hina stared.

"AH HA! I GOT HERE BEFORE YOU, KAI!" some green haired guy shouted.

"Baka, I got here first!"

"Actually, I got here first," Hina interrupted their argument.

"Who are you!?" The green-haired person yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"Baka, she's obviously our new teammate!" the other guy said.

"New teammate? Where did you hear that from?!"

"My dad told me this morning, baka!"

"Why would your dad know and not me!"

"Because…"

Hina sweat dropped as they kept arguing.

"Sorry I'm late, you see there was this old…lady….."Kakashi started but noticed that the two guys were arguing…again.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE HERE EARLY!!!" the green haired guy yelled, practically breaking everyone's eardrum.

"I am?"

"It's usually around 10 when you come but currently it is exactly 9:30," the other guy stated.

"…It is 10," Kakashi said, looking at both of them.

"Then that means…"

"WHOA!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Anyway, why don't you two introduce yourselves to your new teammate?"

"HAI! I'm Molina Kazaki! I love training, eating, and spending time with my best friend! I hate nothing!" the green haired guy, or Kazaki, exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm Hyuuga Kai. I like training and also spending time with my best friend and I hate…something,"

"_Okay, so they're both best friends judging by how they act and the way they introduced themselves," _Hina thought before saying, "I'm Hina. I like dango. I hate retards that shout or wear green spandex. I also hate gray haired idiots who only have one eye and that wears a mask."

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Hey, don't you have a last name?" Kazaki asked.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Hina said, and they all sweat dropped.

So they started walking towards the Hokage's tower to get their first mission of the day.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, why can't we eat first?" Kazaki whined

"Because, I, unlike you, has eaten before meeting the team," Kakashi replied, reading his book.

"Baka, is that what you only think about?" Kai asked, bonking Kazaki on the head.

"Eh Kai that hurt!" Kazaki whined, rubbing the huge bump on his head.

They walked into the Hokage's tower and went to the mission area when…

"HEY IRUUKA-SENSEIII GIVE US A HIGHER RANKED MISSION!!!!!!!"

Iruka stared, put his finger in his ear to make sure he can hear, and took a deep breath.

"BAKA DON'T YELL AT ME!" Iruka yelled and then hit Kazaki on the head.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Anyway, your mission today is to…"

**BORDERBORDERBORDER**

"_Your mission today is to weed Old Lady Yoake's yard"_ Kazaki mimicked as he pulled a weed out of the ground and threw it into a pile.

Kazaki, Kai, and Hina were all on the ground weeding the garden while Kakashi watched from a distance, well, more like read his book far away.

"So Hina, what kinds of food do you like?" Kazaki asked, wanting to know more about his new teammate.

"Dango and ramen," Hina replied, pulling up five weeds and throwing them into the pile.

"I like ramen too!"

Kai sighed.

"Who wants some lemonade?" Old Lady Yoake came out with a pitcher of lemonade and 4 glasses.

They were all sitting on a bench under a tree and they were all drinking the lemonade. Kakashi didn't want any lemonade and was still reading his book.

"Yum, this is the best lemonade I've ever tasted!" Kazaki exclaimed.

"Why thank you, this was a special recipe passed down in my family,"

"I really thought since we have a new teammate that we would do some training, but no, we do lame missions," Kai muttered, sucking on a lemon.

"I'm gonna finish weeding the yard!" Kazaki suddenly announced and we went back to where all the weeds are.

"Yea, like he's gonna finish weeding," Kai said, still sucking on his lemon

"Whoa!" Kazaki yelled.

They all walked over to where Kazaki was.

"What is it, baka?"

The yard was clean, and except for the pile of weeds, it was perfectly normal.

"I don't see anything wrong…" Hina said, looking around in confusion.

"Look! No weeds!" Kazaki yelled, pointing at the ground.

They looked. Kazaki was right, there was no weeds.

"Who would weed the yard…?" Kai thought out loud.

"I know! Maybe Kakashi-sensei weeded the yard!" Kazaki exclaimed.

Hina stayed silent.

Kakashi came from behind a tree.

"Finished already?" He asked, turning a page in his book. "Let's go have lunch then."

"YAY! LUNCH!" Kazaki yelled, jumping for joy.

**BORDERBORDERBORDER**

"Miss we have a slight problem with our plans," a man said. This man was kneeling behind a lady, who obviously had her back to him.

She looked out the balcony looking upon the people on the training grounds and asked in a cold tone, "What is it?"

"Our target is currently in Konoha,"

"Konoha?" she cursed.

"What will you have us do Miss?"

"Continue as planned but," she paused for a moment, turning around, her dark purple eyes looking at the man. "Attack Konoha and capture her in two months."

"Hai,"

"Does the snake know?"

"No, Miss,"

"Make sure he does not find out long enough for our plan to work,"

"Hai, Miss."

**BORDERBORDRBORDER**

The rest of the day went by slowly; cleaning houses, washing carts, and finding loose cats were not what you would call fun.

"Whew! The day is finally over!" Kazaki exclaimed, stretching his arms into the air.

They were all walking down a path towards the Hokage's tower to turn in the days report. Hina was reading a book with a cloth book cover (the ones that protect your book covers) so they didn't know what book she was reading, but whatever it was, it was making her giggle every two minutes. Kai and Kazaki were whispering a few feet behind her.

"Ne, ne, Kai, wonder why Hina-chan is wearing that mask," Kazaki whispered into Kai's ear.

"That's like asking why Kakashi-sensei wears a mask, baka,"

"That's why we should use Kakashi's mask Plan A,"

"Plan A? But that didn't work at all,"

"That's because we used it on Kakashi-sensei, and he is a jonin. Hina is a genin like us and therefore should work on her!" He ended up shouting the last part out, thus making Kakashi and Hina stare at him, or at least it looked like Hina stared at him (you could never tell with her sunglasses on)

"Work on whom?" Hina asked, raising an eyebrow above her sunglasses.

"Oh uh…Kai's Kaa-san! You see, her birthday is coming up and we were going to get her some…kunai! Yes, some kunai!"

"Kunai?"

"Yes, Kunai!"

Hina only stared, before returning to her book.

Soon, they parted ways, but not before Kazaki asked a question.

"Ne, Hina, where do you live?"

Hina pointed at Kakashi while still reading her book, which made Kai and Kazaki stare at their backs while they walked away.

"She lives with Kakashi-sensei!?"

**BORDERBORDERBORDER**

Kai took off his ninja sandals as he entered the Hyuuga compound and yelled out, "I'm home!" to anyone that would listen. He went over to the little area his mom, dad, little sister, and himself lived.

"Welcome back, Kai," his mom said with a warm smile on her face when he saw her.

"Hi Kaa-san, is dad here yet?"

"He should be here soon,"

The sliding door to the room they were in (use your imaginations people) opened.

"Hi dad! Welcome back!"

"Hello Kai, and hello Tenten," he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Welcome back Neji," Tenten said and smiled.

They went to the dining room and sat down on the mats.

"Itakamasu!" Kai said before digging into the food.

"How was work at the ANBU Neji?" Tenten asked, picking up some food with her chopsticks before eating it.

"It was considerably slow, and I did nothing but paperwork, how about you?"

"Oh, today was boring, nothing to do at all!"

"Kai, how was missions today?" Neji turned to his son.

"Oh, we got the new teammate like you said; she was really strange, with long blonde hair, sunglasses, and a mask like Kakashi-sensei's! Not to mention the fact that she wore all black! We didn't do training like I thought, but we did some really boring D-class missions and…"

Neji cut him off. "What was this girl's name?"

"Oh, her name was Hina, she didn't want to give us her last name, and she lives with Kakashi-sensei too! I wonder if they're related, I mean, they both wear masks, read books, and they both have mysterious personalities…"

Neji wasn't listening. He knew a blonde girl 6 years ago that fit the description, and if it was the same girl, he would see why she wore a mask, but to return after running away…

He'll find out later. Right now he has to figure out who had massacred half the Maeda clan and why.

**ENDCHAPTERBORDER**

**A/N: Yea…sorry. I know it was late, but eh…school. Gotta burn to the ground.**

**Not much of a plot….still introducing crap….but it'll get going sooner or later….**

**Anyway…review! Keeps el chapters coming…faster….sorta!**

**Random omakes and story notes:  
(1) means sorry. No not the number...read chapter again!  
I got the last name Molina from some kid in my class...  
I made up Kazaki not knowing it was a real name...or a real movie...or a book...look up Ioanna Kazaki xD**

**NEXT CHAPTER:  
****Who is the Maeda clan?  
****What is that mysterious book Hina was reading?  
****Who did Hina remind Neji of?  
****What will happen in tomorrows sparring match?  
A new character will apper, though you may or may not find out her name till later...  
About snake person...you either know or you don't. It may be pretty obvious to some people, it may not for others.  
Mask and glasses...during a C mission you'll see about the glasses...the mask...towards the end of the story...far or not so far away. **

Did I give too much info? o.o;

**NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE:**

**Uh…around 2-3 weeks…unless I keep typing during the 3-day weekend. **

**If it's late…feel free to throw those marshmallows…and hot chocolate powder packets. I need more hot choco!**

**-Tree Flower-**

**Just realized i said i was gonna give you guys a special omake for new years...oh well. you'll see it sooner or later...**


	4. Chapter 3

..._Hinata passed out and as Naruto turned around Hanabi had Jyuukened Naruto into a wall, thinking he had hurt her sister..._

**Chapter 3**

Hina had actually looked around the room, and with grim satisfaction noticed that everything was exactly in the same way it was years ago, especially the special box in the closet. She sighed and looked out the window, not wanting to get caught up in memories, especially if she didn't want to stay in Konoha.

"The moon, surrounded by stars, yet so lonely," she said, then sighed again. She was making herself feel depressed. She decided she needed to walk around the village. Hina opened the window and jumped out of it, landing softly on the ground.

Nighttime at Konoha was usually quiet, and if you weren't near the bars, it was also peaceful. Sure Hina was a ninja, but she liked having peace and quiet once in a while.

"Sometimes I wish my life was always this quiet," Hina said to herself, and sighed once again. She was in one of those thinking moods, and it was one of those she didn't like.

Taking one of the more scenic routes, the path stopped in front of some trees, but she continued walking, and soon ended up in a clearing. She sat down next to a tree and looked up at the moon. It was a crescent moon.

**BORDER**

Someone else, a girl around Hina's age, was also looking up at the moon.

"The crescent moon, missing a huge piece, just like our project, right?" A boy, at least a year younger than the girl, asked, also looking up at the moon.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" The girl asked, still looking up at the moon.

"It seems like she's in Konoha right now and posing as a genin"

"Really?" she questioned with an amused tone. "What is she thinking this time?"

"I don't know, but she's on a team with a member of the Molina clan"

"Don't you mean one of the only two survivors of the clan, Kazaki?"

"Yes, and it seems like his brother has found out too, for he is prepared to make a move"

"I see, anything else?"

"The Maeda clan was killed in a mass-murder last night"

"The Maeda clan? Shame, I was a friend of the leader, do you know who killed them?"

"No, but according to our sources it's narrowed down to the snakes and _her_"

"I don't think the snake would've done that, but since we don't know either of their plans it could've been either one of them"

"About her being in Konoha, what should we do?"

The girl took a moment to think before saying, "Nothing."

"What? Why?"

"We just wait for her words on this before doing anything"

"Whatever you say, Kitsune-sama,"

The silver haired girl turned to him, her silver eyes filled with humor, but hiding the pain and haunts, she said with amusement, "I thought I told you not to call me kitsune-sama Takamaru!"

"Whatever you say, Yuki" the guy said with a playful tone in his voice.

**BORDER**

"_Ne, Kaka-nii-san, hurry up! Sakura-chan said she would beat you up if you were late!"_

"_Hai, hai, I'm hurrying!"_

_Kakashi was running up to a girl with her face hidden behind her hair, but he never seemed to catch up._

"_You won't be able to move, Kaka-nii-san,"_

_He was suddenly falling down….down…down…_

Kakashi woke up and sat up in bed, realizing that it was just a dream. He moved a hand through his gravity-defying hair, thinking about the dream he just had. He has had dreams like this before with the girl, but they had stopped a year or two ago. Now, they have come back, but this time, the girl actually talked, unlike his previous dreams. He was always running towards the girl, but never getting close, and always falling down…down…down…

He didn't know who, or why the girl was in his dreams, but it was weird how he never got to the girl and always fell in the end, like his dream was trying to tell him something…

It didn't matter though, he ended up waking up at 9 am, and he missed visiting the memorial.

"_Oh well,"_ he thought, as he got out of bed. _"He'll understand._"

**BORDER**

"Bye Kaa-san!" Kai said and walked out of the Hyuuga compound. He wasn't even two steps away when Kazaki tackled him into a bush.

"Baka what the hell are you doing!?" Kai yelled, glaring at Kazaki.

"Guess what I found out last night while I was listening to your Kaa-san and tou-san talk!"

"You were spying on my parents!?"

"Actually I was there to watch your older cousin…but that's not the point!"

"You wanted to spy on my older cousin!?"

"Not spy! But anyway, I heard that the Maeda clan was killed!"

"You mean all of them?"

"Yea!"

"Half of the clan is suppose to be hanyou, how could they have been killed?"

"I dunno but it has all the ninja villages trying to find out why they were killed or who killed them!"

"But even if they were attacked, they live in the mountain that has full-blooded demons too, wouldn't the demons protect them too?"

"About that, I heard while I was walking home that there was some sort of cloud of gas that surrounded the whole mountain except the village the Maeda clan lived in!"

"What sort of gas are we talking about?"

"Knockout gas!"

"Strong enough for a demon?"

"Yes!"

"Uh…what's strong enough for a demon?"

They both froze and slowly turned around. They saw Hina, looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi Hina-chan!" They both greeted, standing up from the bush they were in.

"We thought you were Kakashi-sensei," Kazaki said, taking a twig out of his shiny green hair.

"Yea…" Hina said, looking around to see if anyone was near them. "You have some big news you just told him and you're not telling me. What is it?"

They both stared at her with big eyes while both thinking, _"How does she do that?"_

"Well…" Kai started but Kazaki interrupted.

"The Maeda clan was murdered!"

Something flashed in Hina's eyes but it disappeared so fast that Kai didn't notice, but Kazaki did.

"Really? That really sucks, I knew the clan leader's son, and he was pretty cute…" Hina said before going into the dreamy fan girl state, one many guys fear, but Kazaki knew better.

"Hey baka, Hina-chan, we should go to our meeting spot or we'll end up being the ones late," Kai stated with his eyes closed, and when he opened them he was alone.

"Eh! Why did you guys leave me!"

Five minutes later Kai finally reached the bridge to find Hina sitting in a tree reading her mysterious book while Kazaki was leaning on the same tree.

"EHH BAKA-TEMEEE WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai yelled, pointing a finger at Kazaki.

"Why are you blaming me?! It was Hina's idea!!" Kazaki yelled back, pointing a finger at Hina.

Hina pulled an innocent face and said, "Who me? I'm not the one who usually ditches people, but you see, Kazaki forced me."

"Sorry I'm late, you see my favorite book is missing and…" Kakashi sweat dropped seeing his team fighting over something…again.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazaki yelled, breaking the sound barrier, making people from the other side of the world ear's bleed, and making the aliens think again before they put away their huge lasers and flew back to their home planet.

After the ringing in his ears stopped, Kakashi asked, "What is it?"

"Why is Hina so mean?" Kazaki whined, making all three of them stare at him.

"She's not mean baka!" Kai yelled. "You just think she is when in reality she's as nice as a ninja can be!"

"Yes…Well today I decided that instead of sparring we're all going to do a little survival training!" Kakashi announced, a bit happy on the inside for seeing the look on Kazaki and Kai's faces but on the outside looking all 'hip and cool' as Gai would say.

Kazaki and Kai looked at each other thinking, 'holy crap our plan just got ruined!'

They went to training grounds 24, also known to many people as "the super survival doom area." Basically it was a huge area with a small pond, bamboo, and other things that ninjas use to their advantage.

"You guys have to get this toy," Kakashi held up a miniature plushie version of Kakashi. "And you have to get this by 1 or super training with Gai-sensei and Lee-sensei."

Kazaki and Kai were too busy thinking of another plan to really listen to what Kakashi was saying, but when they heard 'training, Gai, and Lee all in the same sentence they had looks of horror on their face.

"Remember, work as a team!" Kakashi said, before typing the plushie to his belt.

They waited for the signal.

"And…Go!"

They all went to hide in the same spot.

"Okay what's the plan?" Hina asked, looking at the both of them.

"Uhh…plan?" Kazaki asked, a question mark appearing right next to his head.

"We don't have a plan…" Kai said.

Hina sighed. "Okay then here's the plan…"

**BORDER**

Kakashi sighed from behind his book. It has been at least 10 minutes and they haven't attacked yet.

"Maybe I should just go and attack them…" Kakashi thought before a kunai flew right past him. "Or not."

"I don't need a team!"

Kakashi looked in front of him. There was Kazaki, standing there with his 'I'm better than you' face.

"Really? Do I need to remind you of what happened last time?"

Kazaki paled before saying, "That won't happen this time!" and charging towards Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. He ended up running right past Kakashi and ran into a tree. His kunai went missing so he reached for his kunai pouch to find out that it was missing.

"Looking for something?"

Kazaki looked at his sensei. In his hand (the one not holding the book) were Kazaki's kunai and shuriken pouches. Kazaki, knowing that he wasn't going to get his pouches back anytime soon, went for the taijutsu way. He ran up to Kakashi and tried punching him in the head, but missed by a centimeter. He then tried tripping him. Kakashi jumped, but narrowly missed another punch.

"_Hmm…since when did Kazaki improve on his taijutsu training? I remember that he wouldn't do that if he tried tripping me…" _Kakashi thought before kicking Kazaki on the side, by which Kazaki turned into a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi's eye widened. _"Kage bunshin?"_

He sensed something coming from the ground and jumped. Hina came out of the ground and did the secret art form of attack which many men fear: the fan girl tackle glomp. Kakashi, not knowing that she knew this, was not prepared for this dangerous attack and was tackled to the ground.

"Wee!" Hina yelled as they fell to the ground. Kakashi then turned into a log. "But I wasn't finished giving you a black eye!"

She then jumped as a whole bunch of kunai flew by. Hina then turned into a cloud of smoke.

"_Kage bunshin again?"_ Kakashi thought as he went to turn a page in his book, but the noticed something. His book was missing.

**BORDER**

"Ano, Hina, is this good idea?" Kazaki asked when he saw the familiar orange book in her hands.

"Yea, he'll come looking for it, his guard will be down, and you two can attack!" Hina said, giving them a smile.

"I guess that makes sense," Kai said, thinking her plan over.

"If you think so, then attack, now!" Hina said, pointing at Kakashi, who was emptying his pouches for his book.

"Okay!" they said before disappearing.

She opened the book to page one and said, "Ooh, I didn't read this one yet!"

"**_Uh, shouldn't you help them?" _**The fox in her head asked.

Hina looked at the two genin, who were both attacking Kakashi, one with plain taijutsu and the other with his chakra sealing hands of doom.

"_They'll be fine!" _she replied back before returning to the book.

You should never underestimate the power of taking someone's book.

A few minutes later Kakashi was standing in front of Hina.

"Oh, Hi baka-scarecrow!" Hina greeted while still reading the book. "I thought Kazaki and Kai were fighting you!"

Kakashi pointed his finger at Kazaki and Kai, who were both tied and gagged to a tree.

"Hm, I guess they would lose no matter what happens," Hina said, turning a page.

"Book. Give. Now." Kakashi ordered with an angry voice.

Hina took out a match from her sleeve, lit it on fire, and put it right under the book.

"No not my precious book!" Kakashi shouted, on the embarrassing verge of crying.

"Ah ha, I see we have come to a stalemate. Give me the plushie and I'll give you your book back."

"Uh, no,"

Hina moved the match closer to the book.

"OK OK! Just don't burn my book!"

**BORDER**

Kazaki and Kai saw Hina and Kakashi walking towards them. They, with joy, saw Hina with the plushie and Kakashi with his book back.

"Hm hmm nmm phm mm!" Kazaki tried to say, but it didn't work since he was gagged.

Kakashi untied Kai, who shouted, "Yatta! You did it Hina!"

"Yea, I and baka-scarecrow came to a very good agreement, isn't that right?"

Kakashi only nodded, while muttering words to his book.

"Let's go have some ramen for lunch!" Hina said, and the three left the training grounds, not realizing that they left someone.

"Hey!" Kazaki yelled, finally getting the gag off. "What about me! Don't leave me here!"

A bird chirped.

"Please?"

Around 30 minutes later, Kazaki was walking towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar, with an angry look on his face. Kai was eating ramen, and Kakashi and Hina had their books in their faces with empty ramen bowls in in front of them.

"Oh Kazaki, I thought you would never get here," Kakashi said, turning a page.

Kazaki only twitched and fell to the ground.

"What's his problem?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Hina and Kai only shrugged.

**BORDER**

Kai had come home at around 6 pm, hoping to get his Kaa-san to show him some shuriken throwing moves, or for his tou-san to help him practice the Jyuuken before dinner, which was at 7.

He took of his sandals and walked around the compound, hoping that there would be someone willing to teach him something. He stopped and went to the side of the hallway as the clan leader, Hanabi, passed by. Usually she would give him a little smile or say hi, but today she was deep in thought and didn't even notice him.

Only later would he found what she was thinking of. Hanabi walked into her office and sat down in her chair. The past few days were stressful for her. First, one of the genin on Kai's team was only there for his byakugan and Konoha's secrets, second, a random girl takes that spy's place, making many people think she was a spy too, third, the Maeda Clan was mass-murdered, and fourth, Konohamaru said he was "busy" doing something very important.

The Maeda clan was no ordinary clan. Half the members were hanyou, or half demons, and they lived in a village on the biggest mountain discovered so far. The mountain, called Yokahi, was a big mountain with demons, half demons, and very few humans. The Maeda was a very strong clan, and how or why they were killed was a mystery that all the ninja villages wanted to know.

Hanabi, as well as half the village knew that Jirayia had went to the mountain with the Rokudaime's baby, but they didn't know what exactly happened when he was there, or what his intentions were for going there.

Taking a leaf off of Tsunade's tree, she opened a drawer that held a sake bottle and opened it. There was a knock at her door and she almost choked on her sake. She wasn't expecting anyone. Hanabi quickly put away her sake bottle before saying, "Come in."

"Hey Hanabi-chan!" It was Konohamaru.

"Finally finished with your very important thing?" Hanabi asked, surprised that Konohamaru was there.

"Yea let's go!"

"Go where?"

"You'll see!" Konohamaru had grabbed her arm and started to run out the compound with her.

Hanabi followed, not knowing of the special night she was going to have.

Hina was currently at the dango place she went to when she first went into Konoha. She had a notebook in front of her and she was writing something in it while eating her dango.

…_she stared at him with big eyes as her lover turned from a handsome prince to a …_

"Crap," Hina said to herself, putting her pen down. "I ran out of dango."

She looked at her notebook.

"Oh well, time for me to waste valuable training time walking around!" Hina announced, making everyone in the restaurant stare at her. She grinned and waved at them before leaving, not realizing that two people were watching her, or maybe she did and chose not to show it.

It was a nice Konoha evening; the sun had just started to set, and many people were getting home before they missed dinner. Hina adjusted her sunglasses before pulling her sleeve up only a little bit so she could look at her watch. The two people heard her mutter something to herself before she pulled her sleeve back down.

Hina sat down by a tree and watched the sun hide behind the trees.

"Wish everyday could be like this," Hina said out loud to no one in particular, since she thought no one was there.

Just then, a member of the Konoha ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Hina, the ANBU would like a word with you,"

"Really?" Hina asked, slight amusement hiding in her voice. "Do you happen to know why?"

"Come, this will not be discussed here," he said, looking up in the trees where one of the people following Hina was hiding.

They both disappeared, as well as one of the people following her, but the other stayed. He was about to leave but noticed a piece of crumpled up paper on the ground.

Neji picked it up, opened it, and started reading it.

_Following people isn't nice._

Neji reread it to see if there was some sort of hidden message in the note, then realizing that there was no message, started thinking one thing: _Who was that girl?_

**.END.**

**A/N: just read the 'Mary Sue Test' and if half the things on there are true…I'm guessing Hina is a Sue?**

**Side Notes:  
****What Kakashi meant by 'He'll understand' is really what he does at the Memorial Stone every morning. I'm just guessing that he 'talks' to Obito.  
****One thing: Konohamaru/Hanabi.  
****I guess that the training they did wasn't that original.  
****Kakashi plushie is love.  
****Hina loves Icha Icha Paradise. She's the only girl that loves the series.  
****Yokahi is a totally made up word…I think I fused random words together…  
**

**No update thing…just check profile.**


End file.
